Plusk raz jeszcze
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Drogie Dzięcie, oto i przydługie, alternatywne zakończenie Plusku!. Więcej dodawać chyba nie trzeba.


**A/N:**

Guess who's back?!

Nie mogę obiecać, że klimat pozostał taki sam, jak w Plusku właściwym, bo jednak trochę czasu minęło.

Bardzo proszę, abyście nie powtarzali niczego, co wydarza się w poniższym tworze na miejskim, krytym basenie. To niebezpieczne. Szczególnie, jeśli czynicie to na obcych ludziach.

Wybaczcie wszystkie literówki, jakie być może się uchowały. I głupie zdania też.

A, poczyniłam pairing crossoverowy. Moim zdaniem nie jest tak crackowy, jak mogło by się zdawać...

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Choć było jeszcze wcześnie, piasek plaży przyjemnie grzał w plecy. Fai wyciągnął się z lubością, zmrużył powieki i uśmiechnął się do czystego nieba zapowiadającego kolejny gorący dzień. Błoga rutyna.<p>

Na błogą rutynę składał się następujący plan dnia:

Fai budził się, o której chciał (chyba, że miał ustalone _poranne spotkanie_), tempem schodzącego lodowca dokonywał szereg czynności higienicznych, następnie sprawdzał, co tam słychać w internetach, sprzątał dom (jeśli mu się chciało, jeśli nie chciało - nie sprzątał, proste), słuchał muzyki, szedł na zakupy (albo i nie, zależy, czy były chęci i potrzeba), po drodze sprawdzał pocztę, znów obcował z muzyką, potem gotował obiad (to już z czystej potrzeby serca). Kwestię gotowania należałoby rozwinąć, bo Fai lubił to robić, poza tym czuł, że w ten sposób _naprawdę_ pomaga pozostałym domownikom. W czasie przerwy wakacyjnej Fai nie pracował wcale, Yuui natomiast w trakcie wakacji harował w restauracji od południa, aż do samego wieczora, Yuzuki (o której szerzej będzie mowa później) zjawiała się o standardowej „po szesnastej", kiedy to obiad był już od dawna gotowy. Fai odrywał się wówczas od muzyki/książki/serialu i z przyjemnością siadał do posiłku ze świeżo upieczoną _żoną_ Yuuiego. Potem wspólnie zmywali, starszy Flourite wracał do muzyki/książki/serialu, wracał Yuui, trochę rozmawiali, Fai wychodził na takie, czy inne _spotkanie wieczorne_.

Innymi słowy, błoga rutyna była błoga.

Szkoda, że miała taką pozostać jeszcze tylko przez dwa tygodnie.

Potem się _zacznie_.

Błoga rutyna zmieni się w rutynę nużącą. Fai znów będzie musiał wić się, kombinować i prężyć, aby jakoś rozsądnie rozłożyć swe bytowanie między pracą i obowiązkami z nią związanymi, życiem domowym (z wszelkimi blaskami i cieniami tegoż) oraz z wyjściami na plażę. Dobrze by było, żeby zostało mu jeszcze trochę czasu, który będzie mógł spędzić sam ze sobą lub z najbliższym gronem przyjaciół.

Ale miało być o Yuzuki.

Starszy z braci nie radził sobie z tym szeroko pojmowanym ustatkowaniem się, więc młodszy zrobił to za nich obu!

Fai nie tylko zdążył się przyzwyczaić do łagodnej, cichej i serdecznej obecności Yuzuki, ale i udało mu się z nią szczerze zaprzyjaźnić. W domu Flourite'ów mieszkała od półtora roku, jako w pełni oficjalna żona młodszego z bliźniaków od miesiąca.

Dom był wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić troje ludzi. Fai nie narzekał na obecność dodatkowej osoby, czuł się dobrze w jej towarzystwie i nadal uwielbiał spędzał czas z bratem. Mieszkało im się wygodnie i przyjemnie, choć starszy Flourite zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas - z żalem, bo z żalem, no trudno, innego wyjścia nie ma - wyprowadzi się do własnego, mniejszego mieszkanka pozostawiając dom pod opieką rodziny Yuuiego. Ale jak na razie nie było takiej potrzeby. Żyli wspólnie, bez nieporozumień, niedopowiedzeń i kłótni i tak było po prostu… miło.

- I rrraz! – rzekł w głos, czyniąc szaloną serię aż pięciu brzuszków. Opadł na plecy, znów zagapił się w błękit. – Tyle wystarczy na dziś – osądził.

Wstał, spiął włosy w kucyk, nieco wyżej, niż zazwyczaj, sprawdził, czy okulary pływackie są na swoim miejscu i wszedł niespiesznie do wody, gwiżdżąc przeciągle po drodze. Należy dodać, że gwizdał chyba tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Nie było to wymagane. Na porannych, umówionych spotkaniach kompan Faia zjawiał się nieomal zawsze, a że nie widzieli się od pięciu dni, więc uznać można było, iż motywacja do zjawienia się była, i to niemała. Przez około kwadrans mężczyzna po prostu pływał swobodnie, ani niezbyt blisko brzegu, ani zbyt daleko, bez określonego kierunku, pozwalając, by ocean dwukrotnie zepchnął go w stronę plaży, tylko po to, aby znów raz za razem mógł uparcie wrócić na głębszą wodę.

Naciągnął gogle na oczy i zanurkował. Widoczność w wodzie była dziś wspaniała. Żadnego wzburzenia piasku przez niepozornie małe falki, żadnego „kwitnienia" rafy, żadnego wylewu podróżujących meduz. Czysty turkus.

A w tym turkusie zero syren wszelakich.

Kiedy zaczynało brakować mu powietrza kątem oka spostrzegł nagły ruch niewielkiego stadka równie nieszczególnie wielkich ryb. Coś je spłoszyło? Coś większego. A przynajmniej taką Flourite miał nadzieję. Nadzieję, bo nie dostrzegł w pobliżu żadnej sporej drapieżnej ryby, delfiny natomiast polowały znacznie głębiej, zazwyczaj jeszcze przed samym wschodem słońca.

Wynurzył się, gogle przesunął na czoło, odgarnął mokre włosy i zapatrzył się najintensywniej jak potrafił w toń.

Nic.

Z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu w głowie Faia zjawiło się nagłe skojarzenie ze „Szczękami". Tam rekin pojawiał się niemal tak niespodziewanie, jak pojawił się znany blondynowi tryton. Tyle dobrze, że Flourite nie musiał odgrywać przerażonej ofiary…

W jaki sposób Kurogane potrafił pojawić się ot tak, z pozoru w mgnieniu oka pozostawało zagadką. No przecież aż tak szybko nie pływał! Koloru też nie zmieniał… Pomimo tego, że Fai nie raz i nie dwa namawiał go, aby chociaż _spróbował_ wyglądać jak dno morskie. Kurogane na podobne sugestie irytował się w ten swój specyficzny, niemy i dość zabawny sposób, zbulwersowany, że co jak co, ale ośmiornicą, czy inną płaszczką to on nie jest i nie ma nic wspólnego z kamuflażem, czy innym mimetyzmem!

Zaśmiał się półgłosem na to wspomnienie, nie będąc nawet pewnym, co rozbawiło go bardziej: Kuro-płaszczka, czy Kuro-ośmiornica.

Choć z drugiej strony, błoga rutyna, śliczna pogoda i wizja bliskiego spotkania z Kuro-ryb-… z Kurogane były chyba całkiem niezłym zestawieniem, który miał prawo wywoływać humor doskonały.

Śmiech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy _ktoś_ niespostrzeżenie i nader bezczelnie strzelił mu gumką od kąpielówek.

No, to na pewno nie mogła być żadna, nawet najsprytniejsza oceaniczna ryba.

Nie zabolało mocno, ale wystarczająco, by mogło Faia rozeźlić. Tego typu żarty zawsze były jego osobistą domeną! Kurogane zazwyczaj dowcipkowanie w ogóle się nie trzymało. Kto by pomyślał, że jak już zacznie żartować, to w tak złym guście?

Prędko założył okulary i znów zniknął pod wodą.

Zdołał zobaczyć tylko koniec ogona przepływający tuż z jego prawej. Zawsze to coś!

Nie zdążył się obrócić, gdy znów oberwał własną gumką. Co za zdrada, co za upokorzenie!

Na ślepo próbował wyprowadzić kopniaka w tył.

Wyprowadzanie ślepych kopniaków nigdy nie jest zbyt efektywne. Efektowne tym bardziej. Szczególnie w wodzie. Co prawda, swego czasu Kurogane próbował uczyć swego dwunożnego przyjaciela zdumiewającej sztuki walki wręcz pod wodą, tłumacząc, że nigdy nic nie wiadomo i że być może kiedyś przyda mu się do samoobrony. Fai nie protestował - zawsze to jakiś nowy rodzaj aktywności fizycznej dzielonej z Kuro-rinem, poza tym, który inny człowiek miałby okazję doświadczyć pobierania podobnej nauki z rąk najprawdziwszego trytona? Szkoda tylko, że ta bądź co bądź, wstępna nauka nie dała żadnych oczekiwanych rezultatów.

Stopa Faia minęła brzuch Kurogane o dobry metr, tylko po to by za sekundę później być pochwyconą przez parę rąk. Jedna z błoniastych dłoni chwyciła za podbicie, druga za kostkę, ostry skręt i Fai wykonuje coś w rodzaju podwodnego korkociągu, wypuszczając przy tym wszelkie powietrze z płuc.

Już na powierzchni, wciąż prychając wodą, która dostała mu się do nosa, uraczył bruneta wyraźnie urażonym spojrzeniem.

- Widzę, że komuś dopisuje dziś humor, co? – mruknął nieco zgryźliwie. – Mogłeś skręcić mi nogę.

Kurogane, wynurzony tylko do ramion i oddalony od blondyna na bezpieczną odległość, odpowiedział swoim zwyczajowym trochę znudzonym, trochę ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem z pocztu: „O co ci chodzi? Co złego to nie ja".

Proszę bardzo, może udawać, Fai i tak był pewien, że pod tym zblazowaniem kryje się dziecinna radocha i duma z udanej serii dowcipów.

Lecz jeśli raz przyjdzie do syreniego łba strzelać z jakiejkolwiek gumki, to niebiosa świadkiem, że Fai będzie próbował mu odpłacić. Jakoś.

A że sam nie potrafił się długo gniewać, więc wkrótce zagaił:

- Mimo wszystko dobrze cię widzieć, Kuro-sama. Co słychać?

Tryton poczynił ironiczny, krzywy półuśmiech, wynurzył ponad wodę jedną z dłoni i wykonał stały gest, którym zazwyczaj odpowiadał na podobne pytania - „Kijowo, ale stabilnie".

- Dobre i to – odpowiedział jak zwykle Fai. I uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zanurkujemy jeszcze?

Kurogane skinął mu machinalnie głową bacznie rozglądając się po plaży. Dobrze, że chociaż on miał ten nawyk wykuty na amen, bo Flourite'owi kwestia nieustannej czujności niekiedy umykała.

Dał sobie spokój z zakładaniem okularów, widząc, że tryton podpływa bliżej, a właściwie czyni powolne okrążenia wokół Faiowej osoby. Taak, to też była część ceremoniału upewniania się co do bezpieczeństwa okupowanego terytorium. Jednak Fai wolał interpretować to jako dowód sympatii. Pal licho, że koty… Aaa, zostawmy kotowane w spokoju, ważne, że dla kurowatych (hm, orły, sokoły, bażanty…? Kuro nie byłby zachwycony tą błyskotliwą grą słowną) był to definitywnie przejaw sympatii szczerej i nieskończenie wielkiej.

Tak jak przewidział, tryton w końcu zatrzymał się vis a vis Faia, tak, by jego ślepia znalazły się naprzeciwko tej drugiej pary oczu, a następnie oparł się czołem o czoło mężczyzny i pokazał w uśmiechu szereg ostrych zębów.

- Hm? Kuro-sama się stęsknił? – Nieco zaczepnie spytał blondas, gdy jedna z dużych, mokrych dłoni dotknęła jego policzka.

I zaraz zmarszczył mimowolnie nos. Ha, znów brutalny realizm musi psuć dobrze zapowiadające się chwile. Flourite odsunął się odrobinę, odetchnął głęboko (ustami) i zaczął jak najdyplomatyczniej potrafił:

- Coś tu… dziwnie pachnie.

Syrenek uniósł brew w wyrazie absolutnego zaskoczenia i też zaczął węszyć w powietrzu.

- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz o czym mówię! A tyle razy prosiłem…!

Na tę naganę Kurogane założył ręce na piersi i też solidarnie się naburmuszył.

Jak już zostało powiedziane, co złego to nie on, nie jego wina, że głupi człowiek nie docenia jakże szlachetnego i apetycznego zapachu ryby, którą chwilę temu Kurogane raczył spożyć. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy Fai postanowił kontynuować tę nieco histeryczną reprymendę:

- Proszę natychmiast umyć sobie porządnie twarz i ręce! Piaskiem! _Porządnie_!

Brunet wydał z siebie ciche cmoknięcie, co w syrenim języku, w zależności od okoliczności, mogło oznaczać łagodne przekleństwo, jak i niezbyt ładne określenie odpowiadające (temu niedosłownemu) „mięczakowi", lecz posłusznie zanurkował.

Flourite jeszcze raz westchnął. Otarł policzek i ostrożnie obwąchał palce.

- Ughhh… – podsumował, odsuwając rękę jak najdalej od swojego nosa. – Śmierdzi chyba jeszcze gorzej, niż smakuje.

Na tyle, na ile mógł wyszorował pechowy policzek morską wodą.

Kurogane wynurzył się chwilę później, z pluśnięciem tak efektownym, że pozazdrościć by mu go mogła niejedna miejska fontanna. Chwycił Faia za ramiona, gdy ten po przelotnym obwąchaniu, był gotów wydać ostateczną ekspertyzę:

- Szczerze mówiąc, nadal śmier-

Nim ukończył myśl zniecierpliwiony narzekaniem Kurogane palcami ścisnął mu nos, wolną ręką objął Faia wpół i wciągnął pod wodę, dodatkowo, dla pewności i bezpieczeństwa zatykając półotwarte, marudne usta własnymi ustami. No, teraz Fai Flourite nie miał już żadnej możliwości, aby gderać na nieodpowiednie zapachy.

Te spontaniczne, podwodne zbliżenia romantyczne były bardzo, bardzo - całe mnóstwo bąbelków, falujące włosy, znaczące, słodkie uśmiechy, wszystko zupełnie jak na filmach i w ogóle… ale prawdę powiedziawszy, początkowo Fai obawiał się podobnych scen. Bał się tego, że Kurogane zwyczajnie _zapomni_ o pewnej drobnej, acz śmiertelnie ważnej (dla sucholubnych małp) niedogodności. A jednak, nie zapomniał ani razu. A na wypadek, gdyby jednak się zagapił, Flourite miał sprawdzony sposób - na znak, że zaczyna się dusić szarpał Kuro zawsze za to samo, lewe ucho. I to wystarczało.

Chwilowo za nic szarpać nie musiał.

Wyszczerzył się tylko radośnie widząc kolejny iście rekini uśmiech i rozluźnił się zupełnie w mocnym uścisku, zezwalając na to, by poniósł go ocean (z małą pomocą trytona). Zamknął oczy nie po raz pierwszy próbując wyobrazić sobie w jaki sposób syreny postrzegają… po prostu _bycie_. Ten sposób, gdzie nie liczy się głębokość, kierunek, w którym znajduje się suchy ląd, czy łódź, na której znaleźć można schronienie i odpoczynek. Gdzie ocean jest nieskończenie wielki i wspaniały, wciąż bardzo niebezpieczny, lecz i zapraszający. Gdzie woda żyje i zezwala ci rodzić się w niej, oddychać nią, bawić się, kochać i wreszcie umierać.

Nie umiał tak myśleć.

Nie, kiedy gdzieś z tyłu głowy tłukła się świadomość, że minęły już prawie dwie minuty i za chwilę skończy mu się powietrze. Otworzył oczy, czując, że tryton ciągnie go powoli ku powierzchni. Kuro-myu nie tylko nie zapominał, ale i nauczył się odmierzać czas podług tej Faiowej miary - dwie, no, góra trzy minuty, dłużej nie da rady. Pozostawało nurkowanie z butlą tlenową… które, skoro już o tym mowa, zupełnie Faia nie pociągało. Nie chciał nurkować z innymi ludźmi, sama butla wydawała się zresztą straszliwie nieporęczna i jakaś taka… nieładna.

Tutaj zezwolił sobie na objęcie podeszwami stóp mocnego, a zarazem giętkiego ogona. O, ogon był ładny. Ciepły, gładki, nadal trochę dziwny w swej fakturze, ale bez najmniejszej wątpliwości ładny. Nie dość, że ładny, to jeszcze w wodzie o niebo bardziej skuteczny, niż niejedne nogi na lądzie.

Ale coś za coś. Zabójczo skuteczny w wodzie Kurogane na lądzie mógł co najwyżej pełzać, bądź też - ku uciesze blondyna - toczyć się. Amfibia z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Innymi słowy, tym neutralnym, najbardziej dogodnym im obu miejscem nadal pozostawała plaża oraz wody przybrzeżne. I nie zapowiadało się na to, aby najbliższa przyszłość miała przynieść w tej kwestii jakieś większe lub mniejsze zmiany.

Nurkowali jeszcze przez pewien czas, znów bez konkretnego celu, dla samej przyjemności. Tryton na migi zaproponował skierowanie się ku rafie. Fai nie protestował, bo widok rafy i zamieszkujących ją stworzeń jak do tej pory nie spowszechniał mu wcale a wcale. Już na miejscu udało się Flourite'owi uratować mała ośmiorniczkę od niechybnej zguby. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zbyt wielkiego sensu to to nie miało, ale… nie będzie Kuro-sama zjadał na oczach Faia żywcem pechowych ośmiorniczek!

Co dalej? Kolejna propozycja wysnuta przez trytona, którego ciągnęło na głęboko wodę, z dala od plaży i potencjalnych obcych mu ludzi.

Niech i tak będzie, niech dziś Kuro-myu ma swój własny Dzień Dziecka. Raz na jakiś czas na pewno mu nie zaszkodzi.

* * *

><p>Z tej perspektywy brzeg był taki daleki… i taki nieważny. Z początku Fai czuł się nieco nieswojo na tym przysłowiowym środku oceanu, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy nie miał przy sobie nawet pary płetw i kiedy przeczuwał, że samodzielny powrót na brzeg zajmie mu co najmniej pół godziny. Szybko pojął, że o samodzielny powrót martwić się nie musi, do tego Kurogane, kiedy chciał - a chciał rzadko, bo był leniwą kupą łusek - śmigał w wodzie niczym motorówka.<p>

I tak prędko przyzwyczaił się do tej specyficznej atmosfery rozległej, rozlanej wszem i wobec wody, niekończącego się nieba i słońca mocno piekącego w głowę. I tego specyficznego niedoboru dźwięków. Tutaj słychać było już tylko sporadyczne okrzyki morskich ptaków i cichy chlupot oceanu.

Zauważył pewną zależność, mianowicie to brzeg był miejscem dyskusji, sporów, żartów i w ogóle rozmów wszelakich, prowadzonych częściowo słownie, częściowo na migi, pisanych na telefonie Faia, papierze, czy wreszcie piasku. Gdy wchodzili do wody, gdy pływali, nie rozmawiali ze sobą prawie wcale.

Tak jak teraz.

Kurogane spokojnie leżał plecami na wodze, zaś Fai leżał na nim. Jakim cudem tryton - po uprzednim rozłożeniu ciała człowieczego we _właściwej_ pozycji - mógł zadziałać zupełnie jak dmuchany materac było wielką (i nie pierwszą) niewiadomą. Jak zresztą wiele innych rzeczy, które dotyczyły _stricte_ jego rasy.

W każdym razie milczeli i było to milczenie bynajmniej nie niezręczne.

Ta atmosfera sprzyjała milczeniu. Nie musieli obawiać się nieoczekiwanych najść tubylców, turystów, spacerowiczów, surferów, biegaczy i tak dalej, aż do znudzenia… Okej, tutaj z kolei mogły przeszkadzać im prywatne jachty, statki wycieczkowe, czy kutry, jednak nie były one tak częste, czy uciążliwe, jak hordy ludzi przechodzących po plaży. Grunt to uważać, aby dryfująca samotnie, z dala od brzegu blond głowa nie wzbudziła żadnej sensacji wśród załogi takiego, czy innego przypadkowego stateczku. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby Fai stał się główną postacią w dramatycznej akcji z udziałem ratownictwa morskiego, czy coś w tym guście…

Wspomniany poruszył leniwie zanurzonym w wodzie ramieniem, myśląc mimowolnie o mrocznej, oceanicznej głębi, która znajdowała się „tuż" pod nimi. Kilkukrotnie pytał Kurogane o to na jaką głębokość potrafią nurkować on i jego współbracia, nim ciśnienie wody stanie się nie do zniesienia i zacznie zagrażać ich życiu. Tryton nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi na takie pytania. Syreny nie kierowały się żadnymi fachowymi pomiarami, wystarczał im sam instynkt, zmysł praktyczny i wiedza przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie.

_Tyle lat, a wciąż tak mało o nich wiem_, pomyślał._ Tak niewiele rozumiem._

Właśnie… ile to już lat?

Mężczyzna zaczął odliczać bezwiednie zginając palce tej ręki, która spoczywała bezpiecznie na piersi trytona.

Cztery lata (z dwumiesięcznym hakiem) od pierwszego spotkania. Wciąż trzymał w szafce od dawna nieaktualny kalendarz, w którym ten Fai sprzed czterech lat zapisał przy konkretnej dacie mocno tajemnicze „Cudem ocalony". Ha, już wtedy przeczuwał, że wszystko, co jest związane z Kurogane jest także swoistym, niewyjaśnionym cudem.

Bite cztery lata z Kuro-rinem, trzy lata w tej bliższej znajomości, choć tutaj Flourite nie potrafiłby wskazać daty dokładnej, ponieważ z perspektywy czasu był przeświadczony, iż zapałał jakąś przedziwną miłością do tego leniwego pożeracza ośmiorniczek od pierwszego półprzytomnego spojrzenia.

_Może powinniśmy ustanowić sobie jakąś oficjalną rocznicę?_, rozmyślał dalej blondas.

Tylko co wtedy mieliby niby robić? Ponawiać scenkę rodzajową zatytułowaną „Fai Tragicznie Tonący"? O nie, za coś takiego to Fai podziękuje.

Próba ratunku, głupia decyzja podjęta pod wpływem równie głupiej chwili zaowocowała tak… hm, niby nieoczekiwanym, a jednak baaardzo typowym, przewidywalnym rozwinięciem. Gdyby tryton wcześniej wiedział, co na siebie ściągnie, to pewnie nigdy nie zdecydowałby się wówczas wytaszczyć Faia na brzeg.

I tak zaciągnął u Kurogane ogromny dług w postaci ocalonego życia. A potem przez całe tygodnie, miesiące odsetki długu rosły, z każdym wyjściem Kurogane na ląd celem spotkania się z dwunogiem. Z kimś, z kim zdecydowanie nie wolno było mu się widywać.

Flourite nadal przyłapywał się na paranoicznych myślach, że syrenek zwyczajnie udaje twierdząc, iż wszystko jest u niego w jak najlepszym - to znaczy, dość kijowym, ale stabilnym - porządku, a w rzeczywistości już od dawna skazano go na bezwzględny ostracyzm, którego powodem były regularne, bliskie kontakty z człowiekiem. A z tego, co Fai zdołał się dowiedzieć, samotne życie oznaczało dla syreny śmierć. Z drugiej strony, Kurogane nie wyglądał na szczególnie przygnębionego, samotnego, wychudzonego, czy też wyjątkowo poranionego… Gdy zaczynał naciskać na Kurogane o to, co jego rodzina sądzi o tych tajemniczych zniknięciach, którym brunet oddawał się od kilku lat, ten zawsze odpowiadał w podobnym tonie. Tata Kuro-puu, wódz syrenków, wielki szef, czy jak wolał nazywać do Kuro-Kuro - „przywódca" miał ponoć zastrzec tylko, iż jego przygłupi syn przy kontaktach z blond-małpą ma zachować maksymalną ostrożność, nie rozmawiać o blond-małpie z innymi oceanicznymi ludźmi i nie pozwolić, by sama blond-małpa rozmawiała na tematy syrenie z innymi małpami. Fai obietnicy dochował, o Kurogane nie mówił nikomu (mm, no cóż, co prawda Yuui _wiedział_, ale akurat tego cofnąć się nie dało). Innych syren i trytonów też nie widywał, ani też nie dążył do kontaktów z nimi, chociaż… Hm. Tu znów było pewne „ale"… Lecz to ale - w osobie Syaorana - to było dawno (bo ze dwa miesiące temu?) i nieprawda. Tylko go widział - na krótko! - i nie zamienił z nim ani słowa! Chociaż bardzo chciał. Mniejsza.

I jakoś to szło. Dziwny związek utrzymany w równie specyficznej tajemnicy, która w gruncie rzeczy opierała się na dobrej woli obu stron.

Bo jak by nie patrzeć, praktycznie wszystko, co dotyczyło Faia i Kurogane w ogromnej mierze opierało się na ekstremalnym, wzajemnym zaufaniu. Zawierzaniu sobie nawzajem. Żaden z nich nie miał wpływu na warunki bytowania tego drugiego, nie mogli ani poznać swoich światów (pomijając ten krótki, pięciodniowy epizod z człowieczym Kurogane), ani w żaden sposób zweryfikować życia, jakie tam prowadzą.

Dlatego… Flourite niekiedy mijał się z prawdą. To nie tak, że kłamał trytonowi w żywe oczy, nie, nie. Ale i nie chciał też dodatkowo obarczać go swoimi niemądrymi, drobnymi kłopotami w pracy, czy w domu. W końcu każdy ma prawo do swoich małych, niekiedy smutnych sekretów. Wolał, aby czas spędzany na plaży był dla Kuro-puu przyjemnym oderwaniem się od… od wszystkiego, a nie wysłuchiwaniem Faiowych skarg na życie i innych zażaleń.

Tylko jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? Jak długo Kurogane będzie ryzykował życiem - w każdym rozumieniu tego słowa - i zjawiał się na plaży? Kiedy w końcu ktoś zrobi mu zdjęcie i skończy się to całe radosne ludzko-syrenie romansowanie? Co będzie, jeśli Fai zupełnie niespodzianie, z przyczyn osobistych, zdrowotnych, zawodowych, w wyniku ataku kosmitów będzie musiał opuścić wyspę? Albo ktoś rodziny Kurogane, albo on sam poważnie rozchoruje się i nie będzie mógł się z Faiem widywać? Albo zaatakują ich (podwodni) kosmici?

Westchnął głęboko, obracając głowę i wystawiając do słońca mokry od skóry trytona policzek.

Zawsze się tak kończyło. Schemat Fai, plus Kurogane, plus przyszłość, plus niespodzianki od losu zawsze kończył się tą samą przytłaczającą konkluzją:

_To już tylko kwestia czasu, zanim COŚ się wydarzy i nie będziemy mogli się widywać_.

Konkluzja zaowocowała kolejnym dotkliwie głębokim westchnięciem.

Westchnięcie wywołało reakcję ze strony syrenka. Nie, żeby jakąś znaczącą. Nie otworzył nawet oczu, nie uniósł głowy, tylko wyrysował palcem na ramieniu blondyna mokry znak zapytania - krótkie i dosadne „Co jest?".

- Nic takiego… – mruknął Fai. – Naprawdę nic takiego. Za dużo myślę. Jak zwykle.

Mokra łapa trzepnęło go lekko po głowie. Nie po to, aby sprawić ból, ale by zganić i zwrócić uwagę na rzeczy ważne. Po co się martwić, skoro można się na przykład zdrzemnąć pod gołym niebem? Ta sama ręka, która jeszcze przed chwilą miała bliski kontakt z łepetyną Faia, teraz pocieszającą pogłaskała dół jego pleców i zajęła się rozsmarowywaniem przypadkowych kropli wody po rozgrzanej słońcem skórze. Z przyczyn oczywistych, kiedy przebywali na otwartym morzu Kurogane lubił mieć Faia dosłownie pod ręką. Kiedyś nawet w ten sposób udało mu się pozostawić na łopatce towarzysza opalony zarys po swojej dłoni.

Mniejszy mężczyzna pociągnął smutno nosem.

_Będę za nim tęsknić. No bo gdzie znajdę kogoś, kto równie dobrze będzie potrafił służyć jako materac z opcją masażu, no gdzie? _

Kolejne chlipnięcie doprawione westchnieniem.

Domniemany materac najprawdopodobniej miał już dość wysłuchiwania podobnych smarknięć, bo raptownie, bezceremonialnie zrzucił z siebie zalegającego. Zalegający w odwecie próbował chlapać wodą. Kurogane nigdy nie pojął o co ludziom chodzi z tym wzajemnym ochlapywaniem się. Jako że nie rozumiał, posłużył się swoim prywatnym, ulubionym atakiem, który polegał na wsadzeniu Faiowego łba pod wodą i przytrzymania jej tam przez dłuższą chwilę.

W ten sposób paranoiczne wizje przyszłości chwilowo przestały być dla Flourite'a zmartwieniem priorytetowym.

* * *

><p>Rok szkolny dopiero się rozkręcał, a Fai Flourite już miał serdecznie dość. Po błogiej rutynie trudno mu było wpaść z powrotem w ten nużący rytm praca-dom-sen.<p>

Był zmęczony, wycieńczony psychiczne i trochę niewyspany.

I naprawdę potrzebował się wygadać. A że nie miał okazji wygadać się Yuuiemu, bo ten zajęty był własnym życiem zawodowym i prywatnym, do wygadania pozostawali mu przyjaciele i Kurogane. Tyle że przyjaciele mieli własne powody do toczenia długich monologów, których Fai cierpliwie wysłuchiwał, natomiast ostatni raz widział się z Kurogane w zeszły czwartek, dziesięć dni temu. Jedno spotkanie na dwa tygodnie to i tak niezły wynik. W przeszłości bywało, że nie widzieli się przez bity miesiąc.

Dlatego na widok trytona aż nazbyt skwapliwie wyciągnął ramiona to powitalnego tulnięcia. Uścisk otrzymał, ale jakiś taki… krótki i mało satysfakcjonujący, bo Kurogane niemal natychmiast zanurkował do plecaka, którego Fai zabrał ze sobą na plażę.

W zeszły czwartek Flourite nieroztropnie zapoznał syrenka z przenośną, wygrzebaną z otchłani szuflady konsolą. I choć nie była ona młoda, działała, a tryton natychmiast zapałał do niej namiętnym zachwytem.

A że Flourite zapomniał wyjąć konsoli z plecaka po ostatnim spotkaniu, to teraz miał za swoje. Miał jednego trytona pochłoniętego grą, a nie Faiem.

Z niemałym trudem przysunął syrenka do siebie. Po kilku nieudanych próbach i licznych niezadowolonych stęknięciach, sykach i mamrotaniach udało im się osiągnąć kompromis: tryton oparł się plecami o Faia, Fai objął ramionami opaloną szyję i oparł policzek o czuprynę przyjaciela. Od pewnego czasu Kurogane wplatał we włosy paciorki niewiadomego pochodzenia. Fai miał nadzieję, że robi to z potrzeby estetycznej lub myślą o swoim człowieku, a nie z powodu jakiegoś… innego przedstawiciela syreniego gatunku.

Podczas gdy Kurogane z zacięciem walczył z guziczkami konsoli, Flourite opowiedział co następuje: o życiu wczesnomałżeńskim (bez szczegółów, oczywiście) Yuuiego, o konflikcie w swojej pracy na linii dyrektor-panie sprzątaczki (to już ze szczegółami), który pilnie śledziła cała społeczność szkolna, o nowej grupie dzieciaków na zajęciach dodatkowych z chemii, wspomniał o rozważaniach kupna żółwia lądowego („bo to niewymagającego a jakże majestatyczne stworzenia!") i wreszcie o artykule swojego autorstwa, który ukazał się w kwartalniku lokalnego uniwersytetu.

- Nie mam nawet jeszcze trzydziestki, jeszcze nie, choć pamiętam, że to już tuż, tuż… Mógłbym spokojnie rozwijać się naukowo. Rozpocząć studia podyplomowe… – mruknął, wysuwając kolejny wolny ciąg skojarzeń. Przytulił się do czarnych włosów i zaciągnął się mocno ich zapachem. – Ale wtedy miałbym o wiele, wiele mniej wolnego czasu. Tak właściwie to chyba nie miałbym go wcale… Poza tym, nie jestem pewien, czy znów chciałbym być studentem, wiesz?

Nawet jeśli Kurogane wiedział, co wiążę się z byciem studentem, to nie podzielił się tą wiedzą z Faiem.

- Kuro-pon-pon, domagam się atencji – powiedział miękko w przerwie od składania małych całusów na uszach i czuprynie syrenka. – Nie oczekuję wymyślnych komplementów, ale byłoby miło, gdybyś _właśnie teraz_ zwrócił na mnie uwagę. W szczególności, że ten tekst, o którym wspomniałem to mój pierwszy artykuł opublikowany w prasie, hm, naukowej i sądziłem, że… myślałem, że mnie pochwalisz, czy coś w tym stylu…

Nie odrywając spojrzenia od monitora konsoli tryton pokiwał głową i chrząknął, co właściwie mogło oznaczać… wszystko. Cierpliwość Faia właśnie się ulotniła.

- Kurogane, mówię do ciebie! – krzyknął gniewnie wprost mu do ucha.

Podziałało. Tryton odbił się od niego, jak oparzony, wytrzeszczając na sprawcę całego tego zamieszania oczy.

- Nie lubię, gdy mnie ignorujesz – żachnął się Flourite w ramach usprawiedliwienia tego akustycznego ataku.

Tryton gestykulował nerwowo - „Słucham cię".

- Może i słuchasz, ale nie odpowiadasz mi w żaden sposób…

Tym razem rozmówca Faia pomachał konsolą, sugerując, że ma tylko jedną parę rąk.

Flourite odetchnął. Przykra sprawa być mniej ważnym, niż przenośna gra.

- Brakuje mi twojego głosu, Kuro-tan – powiedział, zaskakując tym wyznaniem nawet samego siebie. – Już prawie zapomniałem jak on brzmiał.

_Na starość robię się żenująco szczery i sentymentalny… _

Kurogane wyraźnie stropił się tym zgoła nieoczekiwanym oświadczenie. Nie miał jednak szans, by zareagować na nie w żaden sposób, bo ludzkie głosy zmusiły go prędkiej ewakuacji, po uprzednim wciśnięciu konsoli do bezpiecznego plecakowego wnętrza.

- Wrócisz jeszcze? – spytał za nim Flourite.

Kurogane rozłożył ręce w uniwersalnym geście: „Nie wiem, może tak, może nie".

I zniknął między falami.

Fai został na plaży sam. Nie licząc oczywiście tych nieszczęsnych turystów, którzy zapewne wypłoszyli wszystkie syrenki w obrębie mili, lecz i oni wkrótce znaleźli się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i słuchu.

Czekał cierpliwie, umilając sobie czas słuchaniem muzyki z telefonu. Dwie piosenki, cztery, pięć… Chyba już nie wróci, prawda?

Złożył starannie słuchawki (które najpewniej i tak sobie tylko znanym sposobem poplączą się w jakieś zdumiewające sploty, gdy nie będzie patrzył), równie skrupulatnie umieścił je w kieszeni plecaka i znów zapatrzył się w morze.

Już nieraz czekał w podobny sposób na Kurogane. Z żalem, pełen gorzkiego rozczarowania, że odszedł on akurat w takim momencie. I tak jak tryton zastrzegł wcześniej - czasem wracał on do Faia. Ale tylko czasem.

Wrócił myślami do tego ostatniego, wcale nie tak odległego oczekiwania. No, wtedy to akurat nie był rozstrojony psychicznie. Nie tylko psychicznie.

Ta najintymniejsza sfera związków romantycznych stanowiła dla Faia i Kurogane problem może nie tylko skomplikowany, co uciążliwy. Nie to, że akurat ta sfera była rzeczą najważniejszą… bo nie była. Na pewno nie dla Faia. Dla Kurogane… raczej też nie.

Jednocześnie - tutaj Flourite co prawda mógł mówić tylko za siebie - _działania_ te były tak samo miłe i pożądane, co ich specyficzne rozmowy, wspólne pływanie, czy czytanie komiksów. Ale, ale przy czytaniu, czy rozmowie jakoś łatwiej było im się pilnować. Fai już nieraz oczyma duszy swej widział te krzyczące tłustą czcionką pierwsze strony brukowców: „PRZYŁAPANY NA SEKSIE Z RYBĄ" i swoje zdjęcie (koniecznie z zasłoniętymi oczami) tuż obok, a to wszystko doprawione obrazkiem najbardziej wyłupiastoocznej ryby, jaką tylko udało się dziennikarzom znaleźć. Sam fakt istnienia syren… phe, byłby drugorzędny. No hej, w końcu chodziło o Te Rzeczy. I to z RYBĄ.

Ano właśnie. Nigdy nie doszedł z tą swoją wcale-nie-rybą do tego jakże bulwersującego etapu. Owszem zdarzyło im się kilkukrotnie być, hm, bliżej do niego, niż dalej. Zdarzało im popaść w krótkie totalne upojenie. Miłe były te chwile, kiedy obaj kompletnie nadzy (no, Kuro-myu bardziej nagi, niż zazwyczaj, bo pozbawiony wszelkiej broni) dawali upust temu, co do tej pory pozostawało wyłącznie w sferze nieśmiałych fantazji. Ale wszystko co miłe szybko się kończy, więc jakoś nigdy nie udało im się pokochać _naprawdę_, dwukrotnie natomiast przeszkadzali im przypadkowi ludzie, zaś wspomnianym razem ostatnim to sam Kurogane, zaambarasowany do granic, zwinął się do morza. Płochliwa zwierzyna, do diabła.

Trzy razy w ciągu trzech lat. Rekord świata. I za każdym tym nieudanym razem Fai był tak samo sfrustrowany, co smutny.

Innymi słowy: nadal nie do końca rozumieli jak działają ich ciała. Obaj znali teorię, jasne. Gorzej było z tym ujęciem praktycznym. A z tej nieznanej praktyki wyłoniła się anatomiczna zagwozdka, którą bodaj rok temu Kurogane uraczył Faia.

Było to już wtedy, gdy Flourite dał sobie spokój z pruderyjnym zasłanianiem się ręcznikiem i zmieniał kąpielówki na bieliznę (bądź na odwrót) na oczach trytona. Kurogane czasem naprawdę nie zwracał na to uwagi, niekiedy zaś, z pozoru zachowując kamienną twarz, zerkał z zaintrygowaniem i niezrozumieniem. Wreszcie postawił to fundamentalne dla całej żeńskiej i męskiej ludzkiej anatomii zapytanie. A brzmiało ono: „Tak właściwie, czemu wy _to wszystko_ macie na wierzchu?".

Fai stężał wówczas porażony trafnością tego zagadnienia. „Czemu?" - spytał sam siebie, wpatrując się w swojego towarzysza z miną chyba równie głupią i zdumioną, co grymas Kurogane.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. „A… A dlaczego wy macie _wszystko_ schowane?"- zapytał wyzywająco.

Zdumienie syrenka pogłębiło się. „Bo tak już jest. Tak jest chyba po prostu lepiej. Wygodniej."

„No właśnie" - przytaknął mu wówczas z wielką powagą Fai i z równie wielką godnością wciągnął bokserki na biodra.

Ale to było kiedyś. A teraz nawet nie zabrał ze sobą kąpielówek, aby móc wleźć za Kurogane do wody - i jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to nawet siłą - zmusić go do powtórnego wyjścia na ląd.

Aach, jak zwykle… Tak to już jest z wielkimi planami - rzadko kiedy mają one szansę być zrealizowane. Miał się wygadać i co? Wygadał się. Odrobinę.

_Tyle miałem mu do powiedzenia, uhum… _

Może powinien zacząć prowadzić coś w rodzaju pamiętnika? Albo… pisać listy nie do wysłania?

Jeszcze to przemyśli.

* * *

><p>Przy Faiu Kurogane uczył się wielu rzeczy. Wiele też zupełnie nowych rozmaitości w sobie odkrywał. A wśród nich był także rzeczy, których tryton nigdy, ale to nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał<p>

Choćby to, że dzięki człowiekowi odkrył, iż idea prezentów jest mu naprawdę droga i bliska.

Robił co mógł, aby ukryć przejawy ciekawości i zniecierplwienia na widok smakołyków, z którymi blondas zjawiał się na plaży. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że potem cierpiał z powodu tego niespodziankowego jadła. Zwinięty w kulkę znosił męki w samotności, warcząc na każdego - łącznie ze Syaoranem, za to z wyłączeniem matki - kto próbował jakoś ulżyć jego podejrzanie zbolałemu żołądkowi. Nie popełniał tego samego błędu dwukrotnie, złego jadła dwa razy nie tykał. Co nie przeszkadzało mu w dalszym eksperymentowaniu z nieznanym żarciem.

Zresztą, nie tylko z jedzeniem eksperymentował. Fai przynosił wszystkie przedmioty, które uznał z jakiegoś powodu za interesujące, a z którymi Kurogane nigdy nie miał okazji obcować. A spektrum interesujących przedmiotów było przeogromne, łącznie z arty… kułami (trudne, dziwne słowo, które ciągle umykało) biurowymi, które - choć część widział wcześniej w domu Flourite'ów - szczególnie przypadły Kurogane do gustu. Blondas żartował, że byłby z Kurogane świetny pracownik biurowy, do czasu, kiedy tryton omal nie pozszywał sobie palce poczciwym zszywaczem. Cóż, opanowanie każdego rodzaju broni zawiera trochę czasu, co nie? Szkoda, że już o wolny dostęp do dziurkacza musiał stoczyć z Faiem zacięty bój.

Ale skoro przygłup przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji raczył Kurogane dobrym jedzonkiem i innymi niespodziewankami, to i Kurogane chciał mu się jakoś odpłacić.

Tym bardziej, że Flourite miał swoistego, słabo skrywanego bzika na punkcie podwodnego życia i ekscytował się każdą, nawet najmniejszą pierdołą.

I dlatego brunet znosił _wszystkie_ pierdoły, jakie tylko wpadły mu w ręce. Co prawda, miał nieco ograniczone pole do popisu, ponieważ mógł zabierać ze sobą przede wszystkim swoje własne pierdoły. Pożyczanie gratów przeróżnych, czasem nawet i na pół dnia, w dodatku w bliżej nieokreślonym celu nie było wśród pobratymców trytona zbyt mile widziane.

Znosił Faiowi ozdoby, rzeczy tworzone dla takiej, czy innej przyjemności, przedmioty codziennego użytku, pokazał mu kilka rodzajów broni - tą, którą dysponował i tą, którą (niechętnie, ale jednak) pożyczył mu ojciec. Na widok zdawałoby się najzwyklejszych narzędzi dwunóg dostawał istnych spazmów z podekscytowania. Że nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widział, bo to niby taka mała szpatułka, ale nie do końca… Pewnie, że nie widział. Jakby blondas nie zauważył, że cała jego ludzkość żyła, w tym... no, gazie, a nie w płynie!

Oprócz niespodzianek kulturowych tryton miał w zanadrzu także niespodzianki, hm, takie bardziej organiczne. Widział, jak Flourite wpada w zachwyt nad każdym głupim polipem na jakiego natykał się na rafie, więc…

Tryton znosił mu różne _żywe_ niezwykłości.

I z cichą radością podziwiał tę iście dziecięcą euforię i zdumienie, którą Fai witał niemal każdą taką niezwyczajność.

Na początku próbował przynosić mu żywe ryby - te jadalne. Prawdopodobnie _dla Faia_ jadalne. No co? Też kierowała nim silna potrzeba nakarmienia durnego chudzielca. Dureń nijak do rybnej diety nie mógł się przekonać, krzywił się i ględził, że ta ryba jest za ładna, żeby ją zjeść, tamta zaś za brzydka, ta za mała, za duża, dziwna jakaś… Kurogane już się nie dziwił, że za zakupy na targach rybnych odpowiadał Yuui.

Postanowił przerzucić się na sferę dziwów niekoniecznie jadalnych.

Kolorowe wąsate krewetki - proszę bardzo! Pustelniki z całym mini-ekosystem targanym na grzbiecie - niech Fai podziwia! Blondasowi przyznał się, że łodziki mają ładne muszle? Kurogane dostarczył mu w sieci cały ich tuzin i długo przekonywał, że powinien zatrzymać chociaż jednego, bo muszle nie tylko śliczne są, ale i użyteczne, ba, wielofunkcyjne! Koniec końców i tak musiał wszystkie wypuścić do morza, bo Flourite okrutnie łodzikami wzgardził… Tak samo jak tym ogromnym krabonem. Naprawdę wielki był. Kurogane w życiu większego nie widział. Rozpiętość nóg miał większą, niż Faiowe ramię. I co? I nic. Nie zrobiło to na Faiu takiego wrażenia, jakie powinno zrobić.

Nie znaczy to, że Kurogane miał zamiar się poddać. Innymi słowy, wszystko to, co nie walczyło wyjątkowo gwałtownie i zaciekle miało szanse znaleźć się w rękach Kurogane i być dostarczone przed oczy pecho- oczywiście, że wyjątkowego szczęśliwca, Faia.

Dzisiaj miał coś naprawdę specjalnego!

Może dzięki temu uda mu się jakoś zadośćuczynić to ostatnie, przedwczorajsze spotkanie. Przedwczoraj Kurogane zawalił, musiał to przed sobą przyznać. Najpierw - dość prostacko, nie ma co się wypierać - ignorował Flourite'a, potem zostawił go bez grama wyjaśnienia. Miał zamiar do niego wrócić, ale… natknął się na Syaorana, a ten, nieco spanikowany, wycedził, że coś złego dzieje się matką i… Co Kurogane miał robić? Na szczęście, okazało się, że to nic poważnego. Mama ostatnio podupadła na zdrowiu, stąd i wszyscy byli przewrażliwieni.

Ale, wracając do dzisiejszej specjalności… Panie i panowie, Kurogane miał zamiar zaprezentować Faiowi ślimaka.

Nie był pewien, jak to jest z tymi sucholubnymi ślimakami, ale te oceaniczne potrafiły być naprawdę… popieprzone. Inaczej tego się nazwać nie dało, nawet i on zauważał, że morskie ślimaki przebijają pod względem dziwaczności większość tego, co pływa w morzach.

Miał ślimaka i to nie byle jakiego! Ów ślimak lubił przebywać w pobliżu popieprzonych stworzeń zgoła innego rodzaju - pasowało mu towarzystwo bardzo fantazyjnych w kontekście kształtu i… niebiesko-różowo-przezroczystych(?) w kontekście ubarwienia, niesamowicie jadowitych meduzowatych. Popieprzone chyba-meduzy i popieprzone ślimaki lubiły tworzyć jadowite flotylle, stąd i Kurogane musiał się nieco natrudzić, aby - kiedy już go dostrzegł - oddzielić ślimaka od reszty towarzystwa i nie przeżyć przy tym bliskiego spotkania z żadnym skurczysyńskim parzydełkiem.

Ale warto było.

A teraz kiwnął Faiowi głową na powitanie, wyszczerzył się dumnie (i zapewne durnie, ale o to chwilowo nie dbał) i otworzył dłoń z ślimakową zawartością.

Ściemniało się już, więc Flourite musiał przysunąć się bliżej, nachylić nad dłonią, by móc przyjrzeć się zdobyczy Kurogane i dopiero wtedy wydać zdumione, zachwycone _sap!_.

- Jak go znalazłeś? Nigdy żadnych tutaj nie widziałem!

A znalazł, do usług. To fakt, że akurat te ślimole rzadko zjawiały się w tutejszych wodach, jeśli już to na pewno nie po tej stronie wybrzeża.

- Wiesz, jaką nosi nazwę w naszym języku? „Niebieski smok" – mówił półgłosem Flourite, jakby obawiał się, że wystraszy stworzonko bezpiecznie tkwiące w brodziku łapy trytona. – W innym języku mówią też o nim „niebieski anioł".

Smok, anioł… Ładnie. Kurogane znał na niego zgoła inną nazwę. W języku jemu podobnych była to nazwa krótka i śpiewna, lecz gdyby przetłumaczyć to na małpi dialekt… No, brzmiałoby to mniej więcej tak: „mały, niebieski ślimak, który ma sześć rozcapierzonych łapek i coś w rodzaju ogonka i który głupio pływa, bo brzuchem do góry".

Hm.

- Śmieszny jest. I śliczny. – Uznał Fai widząc, jak ślimak już nie tylko z gracją dryfuje w tym małym baseniku zwiniętej dłoni, lecz i zaczyna wyczyniać przedziwne figury akrobatyczne. W gwoli ścisłości brzuchem do góry. – Ale czy one przypadkiem nie są jadowite?

Kurogane fuknął twierdząco. Są. Dlatego ich alternatywna, krótsza nazwa to: „mały, niebieski ślimak, który potrafi porządnie użądlić i który głupio pływa, bo brzuchem do góry".

W końcu to dlatego małe, niebieskie ślimaki itd. lubią towarzystwo pierdzielonych trujących balonów. Ale że Flourite o tym wiedział…

Puknął czołem w czubek łepetyny Faia –„Jaki mądry człowiek!".

Blondas wygiął wargi w uśmiechu i począł niespiesznie, pieszczotliwie mierzwić czuprynę trytona. A robił to między innymi wtedy, gdy chciał podziękować i pochwalić Kurogane za dobrą robotę.

Czyli ślimol mu się spodobał. Dobrze. To znaczy, że nie gniewał się za przedwczoraj.

- Może lepiej go wypuść? Zanim cię użądli… – Znów odezwał się mężczyzna.

Brunet zbył sugestię wzruszeniem ramion.

Phe, może parzyć, może żądlić… Wielkie rzeczy. Gdyby ślimak chciał to już dawno by to zrobił, miał aż nadto okazji.

I wówczas niebieskie niebożę w swej dzikiej akrobacji odbiło się od palca posyłając wzdłuż syreniego ciała prąd silnego, nieprawdopodobnie upierdliwego i bolesnego pieczenia.

Kurogane napiął się mimowolnie.

_To nic, to nic…_

Kolejne otarcie aż zaszczypało go głęboko, głęboko w nosie. Zdusił syknięcie, za to pozwolił sobie na GŁOŚNE, soczyste przekleństwo - Fai i tak nie usłyszy; błogosławieństwo nieuchwytnej dla ludzkiego ucha częstotliwości.

Może i nie usłyszy, ale zauważy. Trudno, żeby nie zauważył, skoro te durnowate płetwy brzuszne trzepoczą z byle powodu, a Kurogane nie ma na to trzepotanie absolutnie żadnego wpływu.

- Ha, czyżbyś był zbyt pewny siebie, Kuro-myu? Wypuść go, zanim zrobi to jeszcze raz.

Dobra, dobra, trzeci raz głupek nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać…

Obaj zgodnie obserwowali przez chwilę finezyjny dryf ślimola przez fale, nim Flourite ujął rękę bruneta i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

- Wszystko w porządku, nie ma ani śladu – uspokoił przyjaciela.

Pewnie, że nie ma, w końcu to tylko głupi ślimak. Nie takie rzeczy kąsały Kurogane przez lata.

Znów rozległ się świergot z torby Faia. Telefon komórkowy. Wiadomość tekstowa. Kurogane niemal od początku ich znajomości odróżniał to nieco denerwujące, specyficzne kląskanie. Dziwne, że zazwyczaj Fai aż tak ostentacyjnie ich nie ignorował. A tutaj… Telefon odezwał się po raz pierwszy kilka minut temu, lecz blondas nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę. Aż tak zaaferował go ślimak…? Ciężko w to uwierzyć.

Oho?

Fai bąknął przeprosiny i dopadł telefonu. Nim odpisał, zerknął krótko i nerwowo na Kurogane. Huh, a więc to tak. Głupol wolał, aby to jego spojrzenie zostało niezauważone… A że sam Kurogane nie chciał pogłębiać zdenerwowania i zmieszania Faia… Niech i tak będzie. Tryton nic nie zauważył, bo patrzył za ślimolem. W porządku.

Jeśli to coś naprawdę ważnego, to Flourite bez wątpienia prędzej, czy później mu o tym wspomni.

* * *

><p>Najbliżsi znajomi Faia wiedzieli o jego dość tajemniczym związku na odległość. Dwie osoby kojarzyły nawet wielkiego, ciemnowłosego faceta, z którym widzieli Faia ponad trzy lata temu. Fai był pod wrażeniem ich pamięci. Trudno też, aby nie wiedzieli nic o Kurogane, skoro w trakcie zeszłorocznego Sylwestra, będąc na rynku miasta, Flourite, przy akompaniamencie fajerwerków oświadczył w głos wszystkim ludziom, którzy chcieli go słuchać o swym wielkim uczuciu i o tym, iż jego prywatny mężczyzna jest najprzystojniejszą rybą, jaka kiedykolwiek pływała w oceanie. Wszyscy towarzysze Faia byli w wystarczającym stopniu <em>pod wpływem<em>, aby przyjąć te wieści z radością (no, może poza Yuuim, który przyjął tę rewelację ze słabym, nerwowym półuśmieszkiem na ustach) - ci bardziej trzeźwi wymienili zdumione spojrzenia i wybuchli śmiechem, ci mniej - w tym i Fai - wznieśli toast za wszystkie przystojne ryby świata ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem karpi.

Reasumując: większość znanych Faiowi osób szanowała tę jego troszkę niejasną, lecz poważną (bo kilkuletnią!) relację uczuciową i nie wściubiała w nią swego szanownego nosa, ani żadnych innych szanownych części ciała.

A jednak. Zdarzali się nieliczni, którzy lubili się wściubić i to na całego. Jak na przykład ta dziewczyna, którą Fai poznał niedawno i to w dodatku przelotem. Nie potrafił wskazać, któremu znajomemu powinien _podziękować_ za to, że sprzedał wspomnianej jego numer telefonu. A, i adres mejlowy. Jedno trzeba było przyznać - była wytrwała. Nieważne, że Fai odpisywał - z czystej uprzejmości - na jedną na dziesięć wysłanych mu wiadomości. Ona i tak pisała. Zwykle o bzdurach, które w żaden sposób nie powinny go irytować, czy głęboko dotykać. Męczyło go jedno - bzdury były tylko przykrywką. Kilka razy wspominała o spotkaniu. A cel tych spotkań był aż za bardzo jasny. I właśnie to wyprowadzało Faia z równowagi. Dobrze wiedziała z kim rozmawia, dobrze wiedziała, że gdzieś… _tam_ istniał jakiś enigmatyczny Kurogane. A i tak nie potrafiła uszanować faktu, że Fai Flourite nie jest zainteresowany bliższym zaznajamianiem się zarówno z kobietami, jak i mężczyznami i że monogamia w zupełności wystarcza mu do szczęścia.

_Najpierw ten młodziutki, bo przeszło dwudziestoletni chłopak, a teraz ona… _pomyślał gorzko.

Miał ochotę przelać się w Kurogańskie ramiona w dramatycznej pozie i z tragicznym „ach, nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężko jest być takim przystojnym, inteligentnym, dowcipnym i rozchwytywanym!" w ustach, tyle że nie miał żadnej pewności, czy syrenka ten dowcip rozbawi. Kurogane bywał piekielnie zazdrosny.

Poza tym, jak już zostało powiedziane Fai robił, co mógł, aby oszczędzać mu wszelkich dodatkowych trosk i powodów do złości.

Dlatego tylko odpisał upartej kobietce: „Nie mogę rozmawiać, jestem zajęty." i wyłączył telefon. A jak ona to „bycie zajętym" zrozumie, to już jej sprawa.

Fai ma inne rzeczy na głowie.

Na przykład niebieskie ślimole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN c.d.:**

Jeśli zauważyliście jakieś potężne zgrzyty z częścią pierwszą (jeśli można ją tak nazwać), dajcie znać.

Czego dalej chcemy więcej? Więcej smuteczków? Całuśnego fluffa? Syrenków? Więcej Yuuiego będzie, spokojnie.

A teraz wszyscy wchodzimy na yt i słuchamy "Under the sea" w wykonaniu Miyu Irino (seiyuu Syaorana) ;D


End file.
